The Tragically Misfortunate Love Story of Toby Turner
by FireflyWhoTrekWarsGirl
Summary: Toby Turner (aka Tobuscus) runs into the love of his life, quite literally while out on a post-vlog walk. The two fall in love and its smooth sailing until tragedy strikes! Can their love survive even through the boundaries of life and death?


Toby Turner, master of the universe, (or at least youtube) sauntered down the street, quite happy with himself. He was somewhat tallish, at a whopping 5"10 ½ with thick wavy brown hair and a face that millions of fan girls would die to see. He never expected his spazzy little vlogs would result in the huge fan base that flocked around him now, the fangirls, the dubstep remixes, the thousands of subscribers and audience members all over. As he walked he hummed to himself, a little tune that had been weaving around in his head since he had woken up that morning. He was in his own little Toby world, not really thinking about what was happening around him, as he sometimes did, so he barely noticed the girl until he was right on top of her. Literally, he almost ran over her. She was about 10 inches shorter than him, and had her petite nose buried in a book. The collision was spastic, as a surprised Toby let out a garbled screech that was a mix of "woah" and "sorry!", and the girl squeaked as she and the book went tumbling forward into Toby. "GAH" he exclaimed as they, now a flailing mass of limbs trying to remain balanced finally lost the battle with inertia and collapsed to the ground in a heap. With a muffled groan they untangled from each other, the larger Toby peeling away from the girl who was small compared to him. She sat up in a daze, and looked over at Toby. "Well that was a way to get acquainted" she said, completely seriously. He laughed "yes, yes it was. Hai, I'm Toby, what's your name?". She smiled a somewhat clouded smile, her eyes not really looking anywhere in particular. "im Lanabelle. But you can call me Lan or Belle, I go by both." He pondered it for a second. "I like Lan. Lan is a pretty cool name." He smiled at her, his head finally moving on from the epicness of the crash, to the girl who was in front of him. He felt his heart begin to pump blood faster and a slow chill entered his veins as he noticed just how beautiful she was. He looked at her, really looking this time, absorbing her small fine featured face, her eyes large and her cheekbones high and defined. Her dark hair ran long and wild down her back, unkempt and wavy . A silver necklace dropped from her neck down to her collarbone, with a delicate silver half-moon shining in the light. Her fingers were covered in rings of various sizes, shapes, and colors. Beaten metal, intricately etched silver, gaudy gemstones of red, blue and green. She wore little makeup, except for a thin line of Kohl above each eye. He tore his eyes from her as he felt them inching down her body, not wanting to come off as a creep. She was watching him too, pensively. He looked up to blushingly meet her eyes, knowing he'd been caught staring, and was taken aback. Her eyes were a pale blue, not unordinary, but what surprised him was the deepness he felt in her eyes, the age. The girl in front of him was in her early twenties, but her eyes were full of wisdom and power. He was suddenly in awe of this mysterious girl. He gulped. He let out a little laugh as he realized she hadn't asked him to sign any of her belongings or himself, nor mentioned him being Tobuscus at all. "do you?.. erm.. do you go on the internet much?" she looked up at him from her hands, wich she had been studying and shook her head, "almost never." He smiled "I know this is a little forward but would you like to hang out sometime? Its not often I find people who don't know who I am in this place." She smiled and he was treated to the supreme delight of seeing her face slowly pink. He stood and dusted his jeans and Tobuscus shirt off before offering her his hand to help her stand. She grabbed onto it and he pulled her to her feet quite easily as she was very light. They briefly touched as her forward motion carried her into him and for a second they both felt a tingling warmth pass through both of their bodies, before they turned away and blushed. She bent and grabbed her book to her chest, clutching to it protectively. He looked at it curiously, "watcha reading?" he asked. She slowly let him see the book, an old beautiful copy of Grimm's fairytales. He raised his eyebrows, "some of those are scary man, I don't know. Cool choice though." She smiled shyly at this, and adjusted her dress a little, as during the fall it had slipped a little, and Toby realized he had been seeing a small sliver of her black lacey bra peek over the edge of her dress. She clutched even more tightly to her book, and said, almost shyly " you said something earlier of getting together. Is your offer still standing?" Toby didn't have to think more than a second. "How about tonight? Im free. I could take you to dinner to make up for bowling you over." She smiled "I would like that. I'm new here you know, so its good I've already met someone who is nice." she turned up the brightness of her smile and he was dazzled by its intensity. She didn't have perfect teeth of pearly white, but the smile itself was warm and cheering, a smile that made you feel that there was no trouble in the world. He blushed and scratched his head nerviously. "Sooo. Uhm how should we do this, like do you wanna come over to my place and I can take us or should I pick you up, or we could just you know meet here. In the street. I promise I wont knock you over." She awnsered quickly "I will come over to your place." He wrote his address and landline on a small scrap of paper with shaking hands. He was pretty sure it was some old faded receipt. She took the piece of paper delicately and smoothed it out before tucking it into a small wallet that she produced from some hidden pocket somewhere. She blushed one last time, tucking her hair behind her ear as it slid into her face. Toby just smiled at her, for once lost for words, something that he had never experienced before. They stood in happy silence, regarding each other before she broke it. "I am free at 8, do you think that would be acceptable?" He nodded "that sounds great" the smile on his face had not left, and so with a flourish he heelied away from her, comically spinning around before he left, and almost taking out a trashcan as he went. She giggled and turned, walking away. He walked the rest of the way home, pondering the mysteriously beautiful Lan that had suddenly sprung her way into his life.


End file.
